youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Olladdin
Aladdin - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Princess Jasmine - Marie (The Aristocats) *The Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Iago - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Abu - Timon (The Lion King) *The Sultan - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Rajah - Tantor (Tarzan) *Magic Carpet - Marty (Madagascar) *Razoul - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Razoul's Henchmen - The Horned King Guards (The Black Cauldron) *Prince Achmed - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Gazeem the Thief - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *The Peddler - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Trusty (Lady And The Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Ampharos (Pokemon) *Old Man Genie - Old Bugs (Looney Tunes: The Old Grey Hare) *Little Boy Genie - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Fat Man Genie - Bugs imitating Elmer (Looney Tunes: Wabbit Twouble) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Leopard Genie - Alex (Madagascar) *Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword In The Stone) *Harem Genie - Bugs as a "Senyareeter" (Looney Tunes: Rabbit of Seville) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Foghorn Leghorn *Super-Spy Genie - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Teacher Genie - Teacher Bugs *Table-Lamp Genie - Bugs as a Lamp (Looney Tunes: Hair-Raising Hare) *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Lugia (Pokemon) *Gigantic Genie - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cheerleader Genies - Peach Daisy and Rosalina (Mario) *Old Jafar - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Genie Jafar - Sabor (Tarzan) *Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu -Spirit-(Spirit:Stallion Of The Cimarron) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Emu (Mickey Down Under) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Jeff Gorvette (Cars 2) *Elephant Abu - Burt (Penguins of Madagascar) *Toy Abu - Fievel (An American Tail) *Rajah as Cub - Young Tantor (Tarzan) *Woman at the Window - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Horses (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Georgette (Oliver and Company), Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Jenna (Balto) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mittens (Bolt) *Necklace Man and Woman - Tiger (An American Tail) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Fat Ugly Lady - Wendy O Koopa (Mario) *Two Hungry Children - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Duck Hunt Duo (Super Smash Bros For 3ds/Wii U) *Pot Seller - Azelf (Pokemon) *Nut Seller - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *Necklace Seller - Wile E. Coyote *Fish Seller - Moltres (Pokemon) *Fire Eater - Uxie (Pokemon) *Boy wanting an apple - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Grace Mrs Calloway And Maggie (Home On The Range) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *53 Purple Peacocks - Spix Macaw Tribe (Rio 2) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorrila and Hippo (Dumbo) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Rio) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperors New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Yogi Bear /Mufasa (The Lion King) *Brass Bands as themselves *Forty Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' - Pelicans (Finding Nemo) *One of Flamingos - Yo-yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) Scenes *Olladdin Part 1-Arabian Night\A Dark Night *Olladdin Part 2-Oliver On The Run\One Jump Ahead *Olladdin Part 3-Oliver Fights Prince John\One Jump Ahead (Repise) *Olladdin Part 4-Princess Marie's Dream *Olladdin Part 5-Shere Khan and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation/Marie Runs away *Olladdin Part 6-Trouble at The Markatplace\Shere Khan's Evil Plan *Olladdin Part 7-Oliver Arrested (Part 1) *Olladdin Part 8-Oliver Arrested (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 9-Oliver Escapes With A Alligator *Olladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Olladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 12-The All Power Elliot (Part 1; Friend Like Me) *Olladdin Part 13-The All Power Elliot (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 14- Thomas O'Malley Upbraids Shere Khan *Olladdin Part 15-Oliver's First Wishes *Olladdin Part 16-Shere Khan Makes His Move\Prince Oliver *Olladdin Part 17-Thomas O'Malley Rides On Marty *Olladdin Part 18-Oliver Argues With Elliot/Oliver Goes to Marie *Olladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Olladdin Part 20-Oliver Almost Spills The Beans *Olladdin Part 21-Oliver Gets Ambushed/Elliot Saves Oliver's Life *Olladdin Part 22-Shere Khan Gets Exposed *Olladdin Part 23-Oliver's Depression/Sebastian Steals The Lamp *Olladdin Part 24-Thomas O Malley's Annucement/Elliot's New Master is Shere Khan *Olladdin Part 25-Shere Khan's Dark Wishes *Olladdin Part 26-Prince Oliver (Repise) *Olladdin Part 27-The End of Earth *Olladdin Part 28-Oliver vs. Shere Khan (Part 1) *Olladdin Part 29-Oliver vs. Shere Khan (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 30-Oliver vs. Shere Khan (Part 3) *Olladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah *Olladdin Part 32-End Credits Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:YOUTUBE Category:Youtube Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Princess Collection Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof